Home Sweet Home
by Hotarukun
Summary: Naruto is not alone anymore. Quick NaruHina oneshot.


**Gyah. For NaruHina fans. It's real short. Naruto and Hinata are just friends..and..until..yeah, you'll see. evil grin **

Naruto stood outside his apartment, staring at the door, letting the rain fall, pelting and soaking him to the skin. He was _exhausted. _It took him a minute to realize that the light was on inside his home.

_Eh? _He thought, panic soon rising in him. _Who's in my house?_

Suddenly the door whipped open and a girl ran out. She had on a baggy fitting sweatshirt and dark pants. Her long dark hair flew behind her and her bare feet splashed puddles as she ran towards the still-genin.

It took Naruto all of the time it took the girl to run from the apartment to him to realize that it was Hinata, and she had been living with him for about three weeks now. And she now had her arms around him, her face smushed against his chest.

"Ah, you're out in the rain, Hinata," he said affectionately and with a smile, putting his arms around her.

She didn't move. She started to mumble something into his orange and black shirt.

He stepped back and leaned his blond head closer to her. "Nn? I can't hear you."

"I s-said you should h-have sent someone if y-you were going to be out th-this late," she said. Her words were scolding but her expression and pale violet eyes looked into his blue ones with terrible concern.

He grinned at her, and let the worrisome chuunin drag him into the dry apartment. "I'm really okay, Hina-a-a---" he was interrupted by his own sneeze.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in her soft voice, throwing a blanket over his shoulders and handing him the cup of ramen she had heated up for the third time. "D-Don't push yourself s-so hard, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stirred the contents of the cup around a few times before he looked up into her half-smile. "Thank you, Hinata."

The kunoichi looked a bit confused for a moment. "F-For what?"

"For being here when I get home," he murmured, before taking a sip.

---------------------------TSUNADE'S OFFICE------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, I need to ask you something!" Shizune announced, barging through the sannin's office without asking, greatly annoying the blonde woman who had been taking a nap.

"What is it, Shizune?" The Fifth Hokage asked in an extremely irritated tone of voice.

The dark haired woman ignored the fact that Tsunade had been sleeping. For the time being. "Are you aware that Hinata-san has been living with Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade closed her eyes calmly. "Yeah. I am. So?"

Shizune's eyes widened. "Tsunade-sama?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stood in front of the apartment. It was dark out. She had been out all night training and had lost track of time.

_After I scolded Naruto-kun for coming back late, I didn't even hold up to my own words, _she thought with embarrassment. _I won't blame him if he's mad. _She added as a last anxious thought.

A slight breeze blew her hair in her eyes, and she looked up once at the bright stars against the black sky before taking a step towards the lighted apartment.

But that's as far as she got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But, Tsunada-sama, they are only fifteen!" Shizune stated in shock and exasperation to the strangely quiet sannin.

"Shizune!" She shouted suddenly. The woman closed her mouth and ignored TonTon's worried noise. "Do you know what it feels like? To come home after a long day of being a ninja..." She finally opened her eyes and looked up at Shizune, "...and be completely and utterly alone?"

Shizune's bright eyes wavered and she looked down in sympathy, thinking of a young Naruto, the demon Nine-Tailed Kyuubi trapped inside him. _Naruto-kun. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata gasped as Naruto ran out and flung his arms around her, immediately resting his chin on the top of her head.

_Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun is...? _A faint blush appeared on her face as a million thoughts raced through Hinata's mind.

"You worried me half to death, Hinata-chan!" He said, even then having a slightly playful note behind his words.

Hinata gasped as she heard Naruto say her name. _Since when did he... _Naruto pulled at her arm in a joking manner up the porch and in through the door. _Since when did he call me that?_

"Oy, Hinata-chan. What do you want for dinner?" The blond, blue-eyed teen asked, while rifling through the cupboards. Not receiving an answer, he turned to Hinata with a closed-eye grin.

Hinata's head was down, her finger up to her lips as if she was stressing herself out by just thinking.

Naruto blinked and went over to her. "Hinata-chan? Something wrong?"

She lifted her head slowly, her light eyes finally meeting his. "When d-did you...start c-calling me that?"

He looked taken aback for a second. Then he smiled and leaned closer to her (causing her already-there blush to intensify). "Well, we _are _living together. I thought we might be close enough. Is it alright? To call you Hinata-chan?"

The Hyuuga girl's eyes widened. "Of course it is! I don't mind at all."

Naruto dropped the box of noodles he had been holding and looked at her in shock. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked in surprise. _Did I do something odd?_

He had begun laughing. "Sorry." He managed to say through his hysteria. "I'm just so proud of you!! You didn't stammer at all in that sentence!"

Hinata watched Naruto laugh and she felt a wide smile spreading to her face. _Naruto-kun is proud of me? Naruto-kun! He's proud of me!_

She soon felt herself laughing softly, too. But then she was laughing alone. She was confused to see Naruto, giggles finally stopped, looking at her with quite serious eyes, his mouth turned into a smirk.

He ducked his head even closer to her and whispered. "You have a cute laugh, Hinata-chan."

Hinata, not even realizing she was doing it, felt her face tilt up towards his. She moved her head closer to his.

"Naruto-kun."

And their lips met.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that is why you let Hinata-san stay with Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked curtly. "For someone to be there with him?"

Tsunade smiled up at her mischievously. "Well, that and..."

Shizune lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and puzzlement, clearly asking her master to elaborate but Tsunade just laughed at her expression.

**Home Sweet Home is also the title of the theme song for the first Naruto movie. It's such a sweet song. The singer is YUKI. Listen to it. It's cute. **


End file.
